Lunur Heat
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: Garth decides to tag along on a hunt with the boys, everything's going find until his little problem comes around. Porn without a plot. Threesome-MMM, Dean/Garth/Sam
1. Chapter 1

"G-guys..." Garth gasps out, voice shaking as he leans back against Sam's chest. His body wracking with shivers, the only reason why he hasn't already curled up was Sam holding his legs up. The small hunter turns his head to Sam's shoulder in attempt to hide his blushing, Sam laughs in his ear and kisses his temple.  
>"Watch Dean," He tells him with his husky voice.<br>"Sam," He moans out, Sam looks down at his brother who was busy running his tongue over the head of the shaking hunters erection. Dean chuckles, stroking the length in his fist and leans up to the others.  
>"Garth, it's no fun if you're going to be hiding your face from us." He smirks, he rubs the tip with the pad of his thumb. "Look at me, pup." Garth shoots Dean a look, Dean knew he didn't like the nickname. Seeing that he had the werewolf's full attention on him now, Dean brings his mouth to his chest. Only wearing a half in button plaid shirt, Garth was already sweating through the fabric. Using his free hand, Dean pushes the fabric out of his way and latches his mouth onto a perk nibble. Yanking at it with his teeth then running a hot tongue over it, causing a numbing yet stinging sensation.<br>"Ah-agh!" Garth lets his head fall back on Sam's shoulder, "D-Dean, man. That hurts!" Sam reaches up to cup Garth's cheek and pulls his head closer as he kisses along his jaw, trying to distract him for the sexual torture his older brother was putting him through. His effort though was useless, Dean reaches over to the neglected nipple and tweaks it as he strokes the man, earning a louder moan from the man. "Dean!" He arches away from Sam, "You both..." He pauses to catch his breath, "Are killing me."  
>"Do you want us to stop?" Sam asks, smirking against his neck now. Garth shakes his head, turning to look at him.<br>"Don't you dare," He growls, his wolf instincts taking over and eyes haze over with lust. Sam couldn't resist pulling him in into a kiss, his hand tangling in Fitzgerald's hair to keep him from pulling away from his bruising lips. Their tongues swirl around against the other, too passionate to notice Dean reaching down and fingering the hole. Garth breaks the kiss, his arm reaching up behind him to use Sammy to brace himself, his other resting on the moose's hip while Sam pulls his legs farther apart for his brother. "Agh..."  
>"Like that?" Dean smirks, circling his rim. Garth groans in pleasure, nodding his head. His finger pushes in, breaching his ring of muscles.<br>"Slow," Garth gasps out, lifting his head of Sammy's shoulder to look down at the other. "Go slow."  
>"Am I hurting you?" Dean asks, stilling his fingers. The small hunter shakes his head but his body was still tense, the answer clicked in his head. "Nervous?"<br>"I've never done this before," He answers, his cheeks heat up. Garth's never had sex with men before, let alone with two at the same time. Hell, he barley had experience with women!  
>"We'll take it slow, Garth." Sam spoke, wrapping his arms around him, rubbing his sides to try to ease his distress. Garth relaxes and rests his legs over Dean's shoulders, using them to pull him closer.<br>"Inpatient, are we?" Dean asks, swirling his finger to tease him and watches him wrath back against Sam, trying to push his hips down onto his finger. "I thought you wanted me to take it slow?" He smirks to himself when Garth whines out in frustration, he adjust his finger and shoves into the others moist heat, knuckle deep.  
>"F-fuck!" Garth arches his back, his felt lips linger along his neck up to behind his ear. Sam flicks his tongue into the lobe, his hands wondering along his stomach to brush by his navel, getting a shiver. Dean leans down, letting his lips ghost over his thighs and nips at the inner skin as he adds another finger. Garth lifts his head to look back down at Dean, who was to busy kissing along his thigh, He groans when he sees him getting closer to his groin. Dean looks up at him through his lashes and winks before going down on his erection once again. This causes Garth to suck in a gust of air, his hands falls and hold a them closely to his chest as Sam whispers dirty promises into his ear. He was slowly turning into a writhing mess, he was close to losing his mind with how these two were teasing him.<br>"Do you like Dean fucking you with his fingers," Sam whispers hotly against his ear, his hands sliding up under the plaid shirt to find his perk nipples. Rubbing over them and rolling them between his fingers before pinching them gently. "And sucking you at the same time?" Garth was never good at handling dirty talk, his head fell back and he hid his red face into Sam's neck in embarrassment. He didn't fail to catch Sam's chuckle of amusement.  
>"I think you've embarrassed him, Sammy." Dean spoke, pulling off his erection for a moment. He sounds just as amused, "Going to hid with your tail between your legs, Garth?"<br>"Shut up," Garth mutters against Sam's neck, more like growls.  
>"I think I riled the dog up," Dean laugh, sitting up to kiss along the man's collarbone. Garth lets out a inhuman growl and moves at unnatural speed, Dean was on his back before he can react. Lips smoothing his in a bruising kiss, the werewolf straddling his lap and fingers in his hair so he couldn't escape. It only took Dean a moment to recover from the sudden shock and return the kiss with just as much passion. Sam watches as they fought for dominance, he could see clearly that Garth's primal instincts in full motion but he knew no matter how much his wolf side fought to be alpha, he was going to fail up against Dean. Garth broke the kiss to sit up straight, Dean's hands ran up his stomach to chest back down to grasp his hips. "Down boy." He said with a smug grin.<br>"Can you stop with the dog jokes?" Garth asks, feeling Sam's hand run up his back.  
>"Are they bothering you?"<br>"They're kinda irritating, yes."  
>"Then no." They stare at each other for a moment before Garth pushes his grinning face to his side to get at the Winchester's neck.<br>"Remember. No biting or scratching, Garth." Sam spoke, his fingers continuing Dean's task and pushing three into Garth's already loose hole. Garth groans against the hunter's skin, pushing back against Sam's fingers.  
>"Don't worry, Sammy. He's a hunter, he knows." Dean spoke, caressing up and down his back. Sam nods, curling his fingers and pushing them in deep earning a deep moan.<br>"Sammmmm," He throws his head back to call out the others name. Dean instantly is at Garth's throat, nipping harshly at the skin, making sure he'd leave a mark. His fingers tangles through his hair, pulling the smaller man's head closer.  
>"Greedy much, Dean." Sam comments, teasingly. Instead of giving his brother an answer, he just lifts his free hand to flip him off. Not even bothering to open his eyes to look at him but he knew Sam would either be giving him his bitch-face or a smug look. He rest his free hand with the other one hidden in the hair, humming against his throat.<br>"Little Jealous, Sam?" Garth opens his eyes, looking over his shoulder at him. Sam lowers himself against his back, breathing against his ear and feeling the smirk tugging at Winchester's lips.  
>"And if I was?" He asks, using one arm to stay up, his other trails up the man's scrawny stomach and rubbing his chest. Dean rolls his eyes and mutters something along the line of 'chick flicks' and 'bitch'. Sam leans forward and brings his brother's face up for a kiss, the sight sent a weird yet exciting sensation up Garth's spine and a groan escapes his lips. Dean's eyes flicks to him, seeing the look on Garth's face, he pulls Sam into a more fiercer kiss. Their teeth clash, tongue tangle and breathing through their noses, only braking apart when they could no longer breathe. "Keep him still." Sam says, rises himself off of them.<br>"Keep him still?" Garth asks, "What are you-Sam!" A moist warm tongue ran over his entrance. His body tenses, having the hunter below wrap his arms around him to keep him from moving around too much. That's defiantly new! Garth let's his head fall to Dean's chest, his body shaking as Sam teases more moans and whimpers out of him.  
>"About time you put that mouth of yours to good use," Dean smarts off, earning a pinch to the leg from his brother. "Ow! Hey Bitch!" Dean heard the werewolf laugh at their bickering, he takes a firm hold of his hips and rolls his hips up into the other's. "What are you laughing at, pup?" Laugher slowly turn to breath hitching, whimpers and moans as Sam probes his rim with his tongue. Garth holds onto Dean's shoulders, his face hidden underneath his chin. "Does Sammy's tongue feel good?" Dean asks, rubbing his arm affectionately.<br>"It...feels weird." He mutters against his throat, Sam shoves his tongue deeper at his words, causing him to push back against his face. It did feel weird, he's never had this done to him before but he would be lying through his teeth if he said it didn't feel oddly good. Sam pulls off of him, replacing his tongue with his fingers.  
>"He likes it, he kept clinching around my tongue." Garth's face lit up like a tomato, smacking a hand over his eyes as embarrassment fill his chest from not being able to control his body's convolutions.<br>"You're making him blush," Dean continues with his teasing.  
>"I plan on more then making him blush," Sam replies, thrusting in his fingers sharply getting him to yelp. "I want to hear him scream." Sam spits into his hand and strokes the saliva on his erection, kissing down his back. "Try to relax for now, it'll hurt less if you do."<br>"I'll try my best," Was the best Garth could breathe out, he pushes back, feeling his rear brushing against Sam's hard on. Sam steady his body, positioning himself at the werewolf's entrance.  
>"Ready?" Sam asks, leaning forward and kissing his earlobe, licking the shell and biting the lobe. Garth writhes underneath him, this 'going slow' was probably a bad idea, it was was torture!<br>"Please!" He whimpers out, Dean pulls him down to pepper his face in kisses. He wraps his arms around the shaking body, snuggling his small frame.  
>"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." Dean promises into his ear, he looks up at Sam to give him the 'Go ahead'. Sam sat up straight, hands trailing over the others hips, rubbing them with his thumbs then slowly enters him. The penetration was nothing but a slight pressure at first, a really odd feeling, Garth thought. He tries to focus on something else, looking down at the older brother. Dean leans up and pecks his lips quickly, meant to be a tease but Garth wants more and grabs the sides of his face to keep him from pulling away. He moans into Dean's lips, his eyes shut tightly from the small sparks of pain beginning to form from the intrusion. His fingers tightens on his shoulders, it hurts. He cusses against Dean's lips and pulls away.<br>"Sam," Sam pauses, his lust not replaced with concern.  
>"You ok? Do you want me to stop?" He starts to caress Garth's ass.<br>"N-no, don't stop. Just...give me a moment, you're too freaking big for this." Garth pulls his hands from the Winchester's shoulders to his chest, he tries his best to adjust to the massive size. He shifts, feeling Sam's erection tug from inside him. He takes a deep breath and brushes back onto it. "Hgnnn, move Sam, hurry please." Sam thrusts into him all the way, Garth could feel himself stretch brought on the fiery pain, scorching up his spine. He lets breathless scream into Dean's chest, Dean leans up instantly, cupping his face in between his hands.  
>"Shit, you ok?" Dean asks, kissing his lips and his eyes from where he starting to tear up. "Breathe," Sam leans over, trying to move much and starts kissing the side of his head, whispering apologies after apologies.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm so freaking sorry." He says, Rubbing his side as he kisses along his jaw. Garth takes a breath, turning his head to meet his lips. Sam kisses him gently yet with so much passion, Garth tries to kiss back with just as much but fails when another pair of lips latch onto his neck.  
>"I'll live," He mutters against his lips, "Just don't move yet." He lowers his head down to Dean's shoulder, feeling them both trying to comfort him.<br>"I won't move until you tell me to, ok?" Sam promises, sitting up straight and runs his fingers down his spine, fighting the urge to just fuck the man raw. After a couple of moments, the pain began to fade so Garth pushes back onto his erection and moans his name. Sam watches the werewolf rock back against him, it took every ounce of strength he had to not just fuck him mercilessly. "Really hot seeing you trying to fuck yourself like this." A heated groan leaves his lips, feeling Garth clench around him tightly as he spoke and chuckles to himself, seeing the hunter hiding his probably red face into his brother's chest.  
>"You really like to make him flustered, don't you?" Dean asks, running his hands through Garth's hair. "Being such a tease like always, Sammy." The way they spoke gave Garth a pretty good idea that they've done this before, maybe many times by how comfortable they were with touching each other like this. The younger brother pulls back only to thrust forward, setting a slow but steady rhythm.<br>"Really tight," Sam mutters, causing Garth tighten around his shaft as he rocks with Sam's thrust. Dean swallows his moans with lazy kisses, using the hand that wasn't tangle in hair to stroke up his neck to cup his jaw. Only thing that can be heard in the room is the sound of skins slapping against skin, heavy breathing and their moans. Garth sneaks a hand between Dean and himself to grab the other's neglected erection and starts to stroke his with the pace of Sam's movements.  
>"F-fuck," Dean breaks the kiss, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "Garth..." The said hunter smirks at his reactions and takes the opportunity to latch his mouth onto his exposed neck, sucking greedily at the skin, running his tongue up the Winchester's pulse to lap of the sweat. Garth refrain himself from biting the other even though his instincts told him to claim the other by biting into his flesh and mark him as his. As the urge began to fade, arms swept under his shoulders and pulled back against Sam's hard chest. Sam speeds up the pace as he holds the man flush against him, enjoy he sudden change moans to pleasurable whimpers. Garth's arms reach behind him to hold on to the moose'd neck, Sam's name lingering on his lip and body rocking hard with the other, he almost forgot the other Winchester who was watching the scene in front of him, stroking away at his own cock. Lips ran up his neck, feeling a tongue flick out at his skin until he nips at Garth's ear.<br>"Like being handled rough?" He spoke hotly into his ear, he gave a sharp thrust earning a surprised groan from the smaller man. "Like it when somebody else's in control, completely manhandling you."  
>"Sam..." Garth moans out, turning his head and catching Sam's lips with his own. They both moan against each others mouth, their eyes closed to get lost in the sensation of the other's embrace and movements.<br>"You both look so fucking hot," Dean mutters under his breath, this didn't slip by the wolf's sharpe hearing. Garth looks up at Dean, he was watching them with a heated gaze. It went straight to his groin and made his cock twitch, the idea of having an audience while he's being fuck ruthlessly.  
>"Deeeannn," Garth moans out, he reaches out to him with one hand. Dean was up and against him in seconds flat, his skilled tongue ravaging his mouth, it was suffocating and He loved it. Garth wrap his free arm around Dean's neck to keep from pulling away, he just wants them both so close to him but this wanted enough. "I want you too." Dean groans against his lip and thrust his hips into his, their erections rubbing against one another.<br>"Want me too, huh?" Dean smirks against the corner of his mouth, his eyes flick to Sam.  
>"We can work something out," Sam answers, grabbing his hips and thrusts roughy. Garth cries out as the hard thrust hits right on his prostate, he arches his back, leaning into Dean. "Do you think you can take us both?"<br>"Yes!" Garth cries out, his head falling back onto the moose's shoulder. Dean's hands rest beside his brother's on his hips and taking Garth's perk nipple into mouth, teasing it with his tongue. "D-Dean," Garth bites his bottom lip, his mind was so hazy and scattered. Dean chuckles against his chest, rubbing his hips with his thumbs and tugging his nipple with his teeth. Releasing one of his hips, Dean reaches between his legs to take ahold of his length, stroking him along with his brother's pace. "Dean..." He looks up from his chest to his flustered face.  
>"Can you open yourself more for me?" Dean asks, leaning up and nuzzling the werewolf under his jaw, nipping at his pulse. Garth lets out a shaky breath and nods. Leaning back against the larger man behind him and reaching in between his legs, pushing in a finger along with Sam's slowing erection. The action causes both men to moan in unison, he was so tight, he couldn't see how Dean was going to be able to fit in him along with his brother. He pushes a second finger in and tries to loosen himself out more, spreading his fingers apart. It was hard to concentrate with Sam thrusting slowly into him. He rests his head against Dean's, trying to focus on his task when he feels fingers join along beside his.<br>"Huh?" Garth lifts his head, looking down to see Dean's hand between his legs before Dean smirks at him and presses his lips against his, Garth smiles into the kiss and moaning when the elder Winchester runs his moist tongue across his lips to part them. Once Garth was stretch further, their fingers removed, Dean settle in between his legs, hoisting Garth's legs over his hips.  
>"Here, let me help." Sam utters, he pulls halfway out as Dean alines his weeping erection up aside his brother's. "you've got it?"<br>"Yeah Sammy, I've got it." Dean tells him, feeling the tip against the rim, "ok I've got it almost," He looks at Garth, pecking his lips. "Ready, pup?"  
>"Y-yeah, just a sec." He braces himself by holding Dean's shoulders, looking up to green eyes. "I'm ready." The hunter pushes himself in slowly, there was some resistance but took his time. Garth feels the pressure of himself stretching, his breath comes out in pants and shakes.<br>"Need a second?" Sam asks against his ear, Dean stills in his movements, Garth looks at Sam from over shoulder, he felt so full.  
>"No, don't stop." One hand reach back and pulls Sam into a demanding kiss. Dean watches them for a moment, seeing that the smaller man was fine before he starts again, he gives on final thrust and he's completely in. "Dean," Garth says into Sam's lips.<p>"You're so fucking tight, you know that?" Sam wasn't much for dirty talk in bed but he couldn't help himself, he starts a slow, gentle pace, Dean follows Sam's lead and mirrors his brother actions. "How does it feel? Do you like having both of us in you?"<br>"Feels good," Garth blabbers, leaning forward to bury his face into Dean's chest and gave his own shy thrusts downward, rolling his hips along with them. Dean wraps his arms around him, knowing how the man enjoys being hugged and shown affection. He kisses the top of his head, sweat matted hair. Garth feels a tug on his silver necklace, "Sam?" He questions, Sam tugs on it again with his teeth, a slight pleasurable sting sensation lashing at wolf's skin with each tug. The bullet rubbing against his throat gave him a mixture of pain and pleasure, leaving his skin a numbing pink and has him whimpering against Dean's chest.  
>"Want us to take it off for now?" Garth shook his head at Dean's question, running his tongue up his chest and nipping his collarbone. "No biting." Garth lifts his head to try to give him a look.<br>"I didn't bite!" He snaps, "That was a nip, no skin was broken!" Dean silences him with a kiss, not wanting to lose the mood by senseless fighting, Garth mutters against his lips before kissing him back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Sam took this opportunity to sneak a hand down to grasp Garth's neglected member, stroking along with his thrusts and the werewolf reacts right away. He breaks the kiss with Dean to arch back against him, moaning loudly, almost like howling. Dean loses it, his laughter shakes Garth, sending vibrations up his spine. "Fuck Dean!"  
>"You told me to stop with the dog jokes and you do that?!" He laughs against his shoulder. Garth covers his eyes with an arm, the howl came out of nowhere and he couldn't even stop himself. Sam smirks against the side of his neck, kissing his pulse as apology and mutters a 'Shut up, Dean'. "Sam, hang on a sec," Sam stops and watches as his brother shifts onto his knees, "Can you get on your back and have him laying down on you?"<br>"Yeah," Dean pulls out and helps them settle down. Garth presses his back against Sam's chest and Garth wraps his legs around Dean's waist and pulls him back. Their lips meet again in rough kiss, Garth growls into his lips and grips the back of Dean's head to keep their mouths firmly together. His wolf instincts so badly itching to take over and devour the other, he tugs at his bottom lip. Dean chuckles at the aggressiveness that Garth was showing, hooking his legs over his shoulders and pushes himself back into his tight body along with his brother. He releases Dean's lip and rolls his hips, his head falls back against Sam chest. Both Dean's and Sam's names escape his lips, Dean's pace was gentle and slow at the beginning but as moments passed, his movements starts to pick up and his rough thrusts were enough to take his breath away. Sam wraps his arms around the small man and tries to keep up with his brother's pace, Garth on the other hand, was a wreck. Moans after moans left his lips, his body writhing against them, his hand grasp the sheets under then just so he could have something to hold onto.  
>"Agh, Nngh, AH!" The sounds of skin hitting skin echo off the walls, loud enough they could barely hear the faint sound of the bed creaking. Sam kept the smaller man's arms pin to his sides so he couldn't move around as much as he wanted to, he could feel a pressure in his gut began to build and uses his legs to pull Dean closer. "I'm a-abou..."<br>"We've got you," Dean told him, looking to his brother. Sam nods, kissing his shoulder. Garth couldn't tell if they were anywhere to being close, their movements didn't slow down or went uneven and they weren't giving him mercy. His grips on the sheets tighten and bites his bottom lip as hips jerk against his will, his orgasm whiting out his vision and shouts their names, cumin onto his and Dean's stomachs.  
>"D-Dean," Sam groans into Garth's ear, he could feel it, the way Sam's thrusts were becoming shaky and faster that he was closer to the edge as well. "Garth, you're squeezing really tight."<br>"Sam," Garth says, closing his eyes from the older brother's stare. It's not that he didn't like Sam saying that, it was a turn on for sure but it was embarrassing! The way he spoke it hotly against his ear and bites his earlobe then chuckles when he has him flustered. Garth's eyes jolt open and yelps when the hand connects to his rear, Dean's smirk doesn't go unnoticed by the startled werewolf. Dean kisses his inner thigh and nipping him at the knee, their eyes never breaking contact. Shit, he was hard again. Garth's head is instantly being pull back by his hair and a mouth smashes against his, roughly and Sam moans against his already swollen lips.  
>"Agh, Garth-Dean!" Dean could feel his brother cumin hotly against his still hard on, Sam's head fell back onto the mattress. "Shit..." He mutters under his breathe, he releases Garth and rubs his sides before pulling himself free. Dean hauls Garth up off of him and against his own body in a instant, thrusting ruthlessly as Garth cling onto him for dear life.<br>"Shit-Dean!" Garth cries out into his shoulder, his arms tighten around his neck, "Harder, t-there!" He turns to press his face into his sweaty neck, face brushing against his scruff. Dean groans into his hair, trying to pick up his pace and thrust harder into the man. Garth was practically bouncing in his lap from his thrusts, crying out his name in pleasure and again, with the hiding his face! He digs his fingers into his hair and pulls his face from his neck with a rough tug, baring his throat to him to ravish. "Ngh," Garth lets his eyes close and groins at he feeling of teeth nipping at skin, only for Dean to have a run his tongue go over his bites.  
>"Gonna to howl for me again?" Dean says against his throat, Garth answers with a half choke whimper and digs his nails into the back of his neck. Dean took pride in his stamina and having more experience then the other two, it only made sense he could hold out longer then them put together but even he couldn't last forever. The pleasure in his belly was beginning to build and he knew he was close, using one hand he grabs Garth by his hips and pulls the man down to meet his thrusts with a smack. His lips linger up underneath his jaw where the pulse could be felt and parting his lips, he lets his scrap against the skin.<br>"Dean," The wolf breathes out, he could feel the teeth against his neck and knew what the hunter was intended to do. Even before Garth became a werewolf, he knew about how they mated and reproduce so did Dean, he was going to mark him. "Dean wait," he didn't want Dean to get caught up in the moment and do something he'd regret later on but in Garth position, He couldn't do anything but take whatever Dean wants to do to him and he wasn't listening to him. His mouth didn't leave his neck, lavishing it with licks and nips.  
>"Don't worry," He mutters against his skin, it clicked. Dean was human, he couldn't claim Garth as his no matter how much he wanted to. Garth dug his nails into his skin, relief filling his tense body and submissively leans his head to give him better access.<br>Sam sat up by the headboard, sweaty and exhausted. He was trying his best to just get his breathing under control and the way Dean and Garth are still fucking wasn't really helping him. He watches Dean wrap a arms around Garth's slender waist, other hand tangled in his hair and holding him firmly. He never thought about it before but Garth could pull of the twink look if he wanted to, with his size and all, Clean shave and messy hair, he could get away with it.  
>A choked out scream pulls Sam from his thoughts and looks up to see his brother sinking his teeth into Garth's neck, holding the smaller man so tightly pressed against his body. Dean came hard, his body shaking and his groan muffled against skin, cum on his stomach again. Garth hung his head from exhaustion, his hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. He could feel blood trickle down over his collarbone, Dean must have bit hard enough to draw blood.<br>"So this is your first time with a guy, huh?" Dean asks, flashing a tired smile at him, "Threesome and all?"  
>"Yeah," He nods, Sam settles behind him and kisses where Dean had bit him.<br>"Was it good?" Sam asks against his ear, "you're not going to regret it, are you?"  
>"It was perfect guys," Garth tells them, his hands drop to Dean's chest, "...Thanks guys, I didn't know what I was going to do."<br>"I thought it was only female werewolves that went into heat." Dean mutters, his and Garth's sweaty foreheads press together. They had all three been working on a case when his heat came out of nowhere, Sam woke up to the poor man panting and writhing on his blow-up mattress on floor.  
>"I did too but..." He eases himself from Dean, "A couple of weeks after I was changed, I went into heat." Garth rubs his neck and laughs slightly to himself, "Poor Bess, she started freaking out, thinking she didn't something wrong." He could remember Bess calling her father crying, begging him to come see what was happening to him. "Jim came over, took one whiff of me and told me that I was in heat. That Bess had always been a female Alpha and that I was..." He trails off, lowering his head in shame.<br>"A...?" Dean asks, leaning over to the edge of the bed and picking his shorts off the floor.  
>"..." Garth mutters something under his breath, both brothers could see his discomfort.<br>"Sorry, didn't catch that." Dean smirks.  
>"I'm a omega, alright?" Garth repeats, louder for them to hear.<br>"But Bess, she's alright with," Sam point to each of them, "of us doing that? Being your Alpha and all? Aren't Alpha's crazy possessive over their mates?" From the research he's seen, it's always mentions how Alpha werewolves would get aggressive and attack others who'd even try to approach their omegas.  
>"Well she wasn't thrilled about it when we called her," Garth says, she didn't sound mad when they spoke to her. Bess really didn't like it but she also didn't like the idea of her husband so far away, suffering from his heat and couldn't do anything. Bess told Dean that she trust them to take care of Garth in her place.<br>"So you're good right?" Dean asks, picking up his bottle of beer off the nightstand. "No more heat flashes and cramps?"  
>"For now I'm good," He shrugs, the bottle doesn't even reach Dean's lips and he raises a brow.<br>"For now?" Dean asks, "Wait...this is going to happen again?"  
>"Um yeah, Dean. Heats almost last a week like most animals do." Sam points out, he doesn't even bother with getting redressed, to tired to even bother with it. Dean mutters under his breath before seeing Garth lower his head, he reaches out and pats his shoulder.<br>"Well you were always a touchy-feely person and it's not like you can help it, don't worry about it."  
>"I know but I am really sorry for-"<br>"-Hey, it's ok. We're fine with helping you out." Sam interrupts him, he yawns and looks over to the clock. 2:37 am. "...Let's get some rest, we have to interview those teachers today."  
>"...Dean?" Garth asks, Dean was pulling the covers up over him, getting ready to get some shut eye.<br>"Yeah?" Nervously, Garth keeps his gaze low and starts muttering something under his breath, Dean could understand that the man was trying to ask for something just couldn't understand what. "Dude, we just had sex why so skittish now?"  
>"I was just wondering...I popped my air mattress...so I just wanted to..." Garth trails off, his cheek were burning. He accidentally dug his sharp nails into the inflatable bed and popped it earlier. Dean rolls his eyes understanding and lifts the blankets for the other, "Thank you!" Garth settles down close beside him in his side and holds his arms to his chest to rest his head on his hands.<br>"Like I said, you're to touchy-feely." Dean mumbles, hooking a arm around his waist and lays his head down closer enough that their foreheads touch.  
>"Don't let him fool you, Dean's a cuddlier after sex." Sam mouths from his bed, Dean just flips him off and pulls the blankets over them. "Jerk."<br>"Bitch,"  
>"Idjits." <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam had left hours ago on a hunt, deciding that it was probably for the best that he stayed behind considering he was still in heat and he knew he wouldn't be much help. Only getting in the way and could end up getting someone hurt or killed,  
>Garth frowns into Dean's pillow. He didn't want to be a burden on them so he told them to go on without them but damn it, why did it have to hit again right after they left? Only in a pair of underwear, Garth curls up into a ball under the blankets, palming himself to try to get some relief. Dean was going to be pissed at him for messing up his sheets, spots were wet with his sweat and slick from the heat.<br>He groans in discomfort, he needs contact, a touch from another person. His body was burning for it, Bess. His mind wonders to his beautiful wife, he missed her. Her beautiful smile, angelic voice and her kind touch. If she were here, she would take him and his heat. The thought of his wife sent a wave of heat down his spine and straight to his groin, he whimpers and ruts into his hand.  
>"Bessie," He gasps out, he needed her, he needed his alpha. Garth presses his sweaty forehead to the pillow and bites the fabric, a hand slipping under the briefs to grip his painfully harden prick. The way Bess would take control of him, smothering him with her sweet and passionate kisses. The way she touch and caress his hot skin, Bess would have him moaning and breathless, writhing under her firm body.<br>"Bessie," He gasps, head falling back onto the pillow. His grasp on her hips tighten. Garth could feel her tighten herself around him before grinding into him, chucking when he lets another moan slip past his lips. "Agh, I-i...please."  
>""Shush," She smirks, pressing his finger against his lips. "I've got you, Hon."<br>""Please hurry, do it..." He says, leaning up a bit to look at her. "I'm ready, Bess." She nods, pushing her hair out of the ways and pushing him down onto the mattress, making him bare his neck for her.  
>The first time they ever made love, she turned him right as both reach their peak. Biting him so hard, his organism causes him to almost pass out.<br>Garth lets out a shaky breath, giving his erection a squeeze and could feel pre-cum drip from the tip.  
>"Shit...somebody..." He begged, squeezing his eyes shut. he needs someone, anyone...please. He just wants this ache to stop. Suddenly he feels the bed dip behind him and arms snake around his waist, scruff rubbing against his neck. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the hot breath on him.<br>"It couldn't have hold off until we got back, huh?" A hand replace Garth's and grasp his erection firmly, stroking him slowly. His hips jerk and thrust up into that hand.  
>"Dean," He reaches up behind him to wrap his arm around the other's neck, leaning closer. "I'm sorry."<br>"Don't," Brushing his lips down his neck, his nips at his shoulder, Dean couldn't ignore how hot his body was. "You cant help it." Why is he under all these damn blankets? He lifts up and pulls the blankets off of the bed, Garth turns onto his back to look at him but noticed Sam was no where in sight.  
>"Where's Sam?" Sitting up shakily, Dean pushes him back down and leans over him to press him knee against Garth's groin.<br>"Don't worry about him, he just went to get us something to eat." Dean pepper his face with kisses, adding pressure to the werewolf's erection. Garth's hips thrust up against his leg and growls as their lips ghosted over each others. "For right now, lets worry about taking care of you." Garth nods, wrapping his arms around his neck to bring the Winchester closer and kisses him needly. Dean watches him squeeze his eyes shut, feelings sharp nails scratch at the back of his neck and pulls back, "Garth, your nails are killing me, man."  
>"Mm...nails?" Garth asks, dizzily. He pulls a hand from Dean's neck to look and sees that his nails had grown sharper, "oh...s-sorry." Garth lets his hands drop to the pillow just above his head and grips the fabric tightly, arching his back so his skin can touch Dean's shirt. "I hadn't noticed."<br>"It's fine, just try to not shred me." Chuckling, Dean settle in between his legs, Garth wraps his legs around his waist and moans the others name under his breath when he feels Dean runs his hands up his arms and grasps his wrists. "Didn't keep you waiting long, did we?"  
>"Just a hour or two," But damn, those hours were miserable. "Just please, I need-" Dean press a finger against his lips to silence him.<br>"I know, I've got you." Dean leans up a bit and lets one hand run down his body while the other held his wrists firmly together, his hand tease over his hips and between his shivering legs. "You're so wet," His fingers slide over his slick clenching hole, Dean could smell the heat seeping from him and press a finger against his entrance. "Are you ok with just having me this time? I know how much you love Sammy's big dick in you."  
>"Dean!" Garth turns his head to hide his red face against his arm, he wasn't much for talking dirty durning foreplay, it embarrassed him and Dean knew it. Dean laughs against his neck, teases the rims of his entrance with his index finger before easing it into the moist heat. Garth's breathing hitch in the back of his throat, body freezing up yet he fought the urge to just push himself back against his fingers, the lack of friction was killing him.<br>"If you want, we can wait for Sam." He teases further only to earn a whine as a reply, he couldn't wait any longer. Garth tugs against Dean's hands and shakes his head.  
>"N-no, I need you now." He opens his eyes to look up at him, the look was needy and kinda begging. Garth lifts his hips to press his groin to Dean's for a slight moment, He'll go crazy if he has to wait and longer.<br>"Alright, alright, Relax pup." He pulls his finger slight out before pressing it back in, his body was so freaking hot. He could only image how it'd feel around his already hard on. The thought had his erection pulse and light groin left his lips, his fingers begs in a steady rhythm and caress his insides gently. He press deeper, feeling for that certain bundle of nerves he knew would have the other crying out in ecstasy.  
>"DEANNN!" That's when he knew he found it, Garth arches his back off the bed and bites the fabric of the pillow. Dean couldn't help but smile to himself, watching the him fall apart under his touches and cruelly teases the sensitive spot. Garth's breathing was rapid, moaning into his arm and pushing back against his fingers.<br>"Not going to look at me?" The Hunter ask, seeing the man's skin turning pink down his neck and leans down to get closer to his ear. "Come on, let me see your face."  
>"Shut up, Dean!" Garth shouts into his arm in sheer embarrassment, earning a laugh from the man above him.<br>"Touchy," He muses pulling finger from him, "you're pretty wet already," Dean wipes his fingers on the sheets, they were just going to be washed anyway. The hunter shrugs off his over-shirt as Garth pull his face to see Dean taking both of his wrists and tying them together with it.  
>"Wha? Why are you doing that?"<br>"You're clingy durning sex, I don't want to look like I gotten into a fight with a house cat." Dean pin his fasten wrists above his head, smirking down at him as he loomed over his shaky body. He could tell the werewolf was close to losing it, his face was so flustered and it made him painfully hard. Dean was on him in a instant, smashing their lips together and finally yanking down his underwear.  
>"Agh..." The cold air against his burning skin had Garth sucking in air through his teeth, digging his claws into the fabric binding his wrists together.<br>"Here," Dean mutters against his lips and pulls back, helping Garth up with him. He takes the man into his arms and nuzzles his face into the crook of the werewolf's neck, kissing up to his ear. "Get on your hands and knees."  
>The tone in his husky voice has him moan, more pre-cum drip from his erection as he turns his upper body to roll onto his belly and lifts himself onto his elbows and knees. Dean trails his hands up his sides and down his spine before resting on Garth's scrawny hips, the breeding position. Seems appropriate, Dean muses to himself and leans down to press kisses between Garth's shoulder blades.<br>"Dean," Garth pushes back into his still clothed groin, Dean's grip on his hips tighten and moans into his back.  
>"Shit, Garth." Dean growls, grinding back against his rear. "Needy much?"<br>"Need you," His upper body falls to the bed and gasps into the pillow, "In me, Dean please."  
>"You won't sit right for a week after I'm done," He promises into his ear, his hands desperately trying to undo his pants with one hand. The button finally comes undone and he unzips them, freeing himself from the confinements of his pants then pulls the flush against him. "I want to hear you scream for me, think you can do that?"<br>"Yes!" Dean kisses his temple then sits up, stroking his already hard member and presses the tip to Garth's waiting entrance. The noise Garth made almost had the Hunter cum right there, Dean groans as he slowly enters him. The heat engulfs him and it takes every ounce of strength he had to keep himself from just pounding into him.  
>"Garth," Dean says, leaning over him and lacing his fingers with his, holding his tied hands to the bed. "I'm...in, tell me when, ok?"<br>"Go ahead, just move." Garth huffs, he turns to look over his shoulder to Dean. Dean nods, pecking his lips and thrusts in all the way. Once his hips were against his rear, Dean takes a moment to collect himself and rolls his hips in small movements. The cheap motel bed creaking beneath them and hard breathing were the only thing to be heard in the room until Garth suddenly lets out a soft cry.  
>"There it is," Dean smirks, rubbing Garth's hand with his thumb and starts a slow pace, aiming for that certain bundle of nerves. Little gasps and groans escape his lips, moving along with the hunters body as Dean whispers kind words into his ear. It didn't take long before they both reached their peak, Garth came against the sheets and Dean inside the warmth heat. Dean held his hand tightly until he came down from his high and collapse on top of the smaller man, kissing the side of his face. "Better?"<br>"Much," Garth lift his head up and looks at their hands, pulling them closer so he could lay his head on them. "What happen to making me sore? You treated me as if I were glass, going soft?" Dean just huffs against his neck, giving it a harsh nip.  
>"I don't just like hard and raw, I can be gentle too." He pulls away from him and pats his thigh for him to turn over. Once on his back, Dean starts to untie the shirt from his wrists when they both hear the door open.<br>"Oh? Is he ok?" Sam says, setting bags down beside the door and shutting it behind him.  
>"Yeah, I took care of him. Did you bring the pie?"<br>"Yes, yes, I bought pie." He rolls his eyes and pulls out pie from one of the bags and sits at the foot of the bed. "Cherry good?" Dean answers with a smile and leans on his hands to kiss his brother thank you.  
>"Very good." The way the two were staring at each other has Garth raise a brow with curiosity. He's never seen them act this way before his heat but they act so comfortable with giving each other this kind of affection. A snap of fingers inches away from his face caught the ma's attention. "Hey, did you hear what I jut said?"<br>"Huh? Oh! No, sorry...I was spacing out a bit." He chuckles to himself, rubbing the back of his head.  
>"Dean was saying, maybe it's best that you got out of hunting." Sam reaches out and touches his foot, "Your heats can put you or someone else in danger."<br>"What?! Guys no-" Dean covers his mouth but Garth jerk his head away. "Hunting is who I am, I can't just quit!"  
>"Garth, we know but seeing how the heat affects you, You can't even handle it by yourself." Dean tells him, "You don't want to start bring your wife on hunts with you, do you?"<br>"No, no, of course not!"  
>"Then how are you going to hunt with these heats?" Sam tells him, he gets up and sits closer, "Going to start sleeping with random women?"<br>"No,"  
>"Then how can you stay away from your wife?! You need to quit hunting and stay with your family." Garth jerks his foot away from Sam's hand and brings his knees up to his chest to rest his head on them. "I'm sorry but it's for the best."<br>"But I can't just quit, it's who I am." He looks up at them from under his lashes. "I'm a hunter."  
>"Were a hunter, you're an werewolf now. Something hunters hunt, an omega werewolf on top of that and we already called Bess. She agrees tha-"<br>"You talked to Bess about this?! Behind my back?!" Garth's jerk his head up and a growl ripped out of his throat, "Why didn't you tell me his before! When were you going to tell me this?!"  
>"We just called her today, I was going to tell you when I got back but you were...you need my help so it slipped my mind." Dean spoke, trying to calm the angered wolf down. "Garth, what if your right in the middle of a hunt and you go into heat? You can't chance that, you'd get yourself killed! Think of your family, man."<br>"What's going to happen your wife if she found out her...omega? Found out her omega was killed because he was in heat?" The younger Winchester looks at his brother as Garth hide his face away in his arms again, "you're a good friend, we love you and we only want what's best for you."  
>"But I can't just stop, I'm a hunter."<br>"And you don't have to," Dean buttons up his jeans and leans back on the bed to grab the pie, "you can just do research for other hunters."  
>"Be a resource?" The man mutters into his arms.<br>"Yes, you'd still be helpful and you'd be safe at home." Dean offers a plate of pie to him.  
>"And there's another thing." Garth looks away from Dean to Sam, another thing? Sam rubs his neck nervously. "On top of your heat, there's...tomorrow night we have to worry about."<br>"Tomorrow...night?" Garth starts going through the days in his head, it hits him. How could he have forgotten?! "There's a full moon tomorrow, I can believe I let that slip my mind!" He faceplams himself and shakes his head. "How can I be so stupid!"  
>"I wouldn't say stupid," The bed shifts again and could hear Dean eating the sweet pastry. "So since you're going to go wolf tomorrow night, me and Sammy are going to stick it out with you somewhere."<br>"And keep me on lock down right?"  
>"Right." Garth looks between the two before dropping his gaze to his hand in his lap. He just seems to be a problem for everyone at the moment. Maybe they're right? Maybe he should give up on being a hunter? Maybe? <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

pre style="word-wrap: break-word;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sam sat alone in the library of the bunker, reading through the old books and writing down some notes. Dean had went to bed hours ago, calling it a day and Garth? He was down in the dungeon, in the strongest cell that could hold him. Sam could hear the werewolf's pitiful howls and couldn't see how his brother was getting any sleep with him, he knew Dean was a light sleeper.  
>He clenches the pencil at a heart wrenching whine, letting out the breath he'd been hold and mutters under his breath. Poor Garth, he couldn't explain how much sympathy he felt for the man right now. Sam could tell the heat was worse then ever for him at the moment, being the full moon and all. God, he just wants to comfort the other but there wasn't much he could do. He was dangerous at the moment, he couldn't risk Garth biting or scratching him.<br>Well scratching he wouldn't have to worry about, both of the werewolf's hands were in steel restraint mitts that were chained to the wall, on top of that, Garth was collared with a steel collar also chained to the wall. Both Winchesters made sure Garth was set to go nowhere. So that left biting but it's not like Sam could muzzle his friend, dealing with his heat would have to wait. No matter how pitiful Garth's whines got, how needy he sounded.  
>Dean must have fallen asleep with his earbuds in, Sam thought to himself. No way he could sleep with Garth howling the way he was, it's been drive him up the walls all night. Sam lays his head down on the table and runs his fingers through his hair. Only a few more days and his heat should be over, he'll be fine. Sam groin to himself, fine or not, Garth was utterly miserable right now.<br>Down in the dungeon, the werewolf continues his pitiful howls and yanks on the chains that held him to the wall. Garth growls, his eyes flashing green and teeth baring, ready to tear into anything that moved.  
>But lust outweighs his bloodlust, he whines his needs yet no alpha answers his cries. Left alone to suffer in heat. It was enough to have the poor omega to curl up on his self and whimpers. He can smell it, the scent of two others lingering above and how he cried for them. They weren't Alphas but he knew them somehow, their scent familiar.<br>Humans.  
>Hunters.<br>Dean and Sam.  
>Another whimper leaves his lips, his friends, they were here with him. Protecting him, making sure he couldn't hurt anyone.<br>"Dean...Sam!" Their names left his lips in like a cry, they took care of him during his heats. Acted on the behalf of his Alpha. Why? Why weren't they doing that now? The scrawny wolf left out a cry of frustration.  
>Surely they could hear him, know that he needs them yet haven't came to comfort him. Garth couldn't think straight, his mind was so clouded and numb from his fevered heat. Whimpering to himself, the werewolf finally just slumps to the ground and curls up into a tight ball. There wasn't much else he could do.<br>Then he smells it, a scent getting stronger the closer it got. Garth lifts his head to see soft eyes staring back at him.  
>"Sam..." Sam leans against the door with pity written all over his face, rubbing his tired eyes before taking a deep breath.<br>"Garth, I'm so sorry that you're going through all this." He mutters, "But I don't know if I can help you out this time, I can't risk getting bitten."  
>"Please," Sam barley hears the words leave the other's lips but it made his heart wrench, the hunter left out a breath and rubs the back of neck. "If you couldn't then you wouldn't have came down here."<br>Sam lifts his eyes to met Garth's unnatural green ones. The werewolf was practically giving him the puppy eyes, begging for his affections.  
>"There is a opinion..." Sam shoves his hand into his pocket and let's his fingers run over the fabric there. "I could gag you to keep you from biting-"<br>"Then do it," Garth says, biting his bottom lip, "If that's what you need to do then gag me please."  
>Sam stares at the door thinking the lets out a breath and opening it to the wolf's cell.<br>"Alright, but the bandana stays on." The hunter pulls out the bandana from his pocket, Garth perks his head up. If he had a tail, it'd be wagging. Sam kneels in front of him and places it in between his canines and ties the gag firmly in place. Garth leans towards him, wanting to be closer to the other. Tears already trailing down his cheeks and pitiful whimpers being muffled.  
>A thumb wipes away the tears and kisses were being scatter around his face. Sam shushes him and caresses his red cheeks. The werewolf leans into his touch, letting his eyelids fall and muffles into the fabric covering his mouth. He could help by to savor every kiss, every touch the Winchester graced his skin with and they have him moaning.<br>"Samph..." Sam smirks against his neck as he tries to moan his name and pulls him against him. Hands unbuckling the front of his jeans before sneaking his hand inside, causing the heated wolf to yelp and buck into his hand.  
>"So cute," Sam wraps his an arm around his waist while the other fondles his heat with care, He was shaking against his touch. "Dean's right, you are just a lovable pup."<br>Garth growls against his gag, this only makes the other laugh with amusement and kisses underneath his pulse. Garth whines, needing more then just his touch. Sam could already feel the slick running down his legs, his hand slipping through his legs and brushing up against the entrance of the wolf's ass. Garth cries out, wrapping his restrained hands around the hunter's neck and arching against him.  
>"I've got you," Sam whispers hotly against his ear, gently laying the man down on his back. He pulls Garth's arms from his neck and shoves them above his head and pins them there with one hand.<br>After pulling the man's pants the rest of the way off, his finger slides pass the ring of muscles into his body with ease, slick seeping down his hand and onto the floor. Sam runs his tongue over the shell and whispers sweet nothings into his ear, thrusting his finger into his hot body. He slips another finger in and gives a twist of wrist, earning a yelp.  
>"Mmph!" The werewolf's hips jerk towards him and his body begins to shake, making the the hunter smirk. With a knowing gesture, Sam repeats the action and earns another moan. He runs his fingers over those bundle of nerves, savoring each and every cry that comes from the small man's lips. Sitting back up on his knees, Sam undid his pants and freed his straining erection.<br>Garth watches as the hunter strokes himself a couple of times and feels a jolt of excitement run down his spine. The omega rolls over onto his belly and lifts his rear in the air and chest against the floor, presenting himself to the other.  
>"Uh, G-Garth? What are you doing?" Sam asks, his own face beginning to flush at the sight, complete submission. The werewolf replies with pressing back against the other with a inhuman whimper, instincts taking over his senses. He places a hand on his ass and gives it a firm squeeze, Garth is far too scrawny for his own good. He barely even had a ass, still small and cute but this ridiculous. Sam makes a mental note to start feeding the smaller man more from now on, he leans over the writhing man and places a kiss between his shoulder blades and grinds him.<br>A growl comes from the smaller hunter, it was half-hearted and pitiful but it was still a growl. Sam grabs him but the scruff of his neck, causing the wolf to go stiff.  
>"Hey now, no." Now he really felt like talking to a dog, Garth presses back against his erection with a moan. He could have sworn he heard Garth muffle a 'fuck you' against the cloth. Garth feels a kiss place against his neck and laugh against his hot skin. With little or no warning, Garth feels the man ease his way into him and damn, he arches back against the pleasure.<br>A long moan erupts in his throat when he feels Sam's hips press against him, his body burn for friction and pushes back against the hunter's fully sheathed erection. Whining into his gag, begging for the other to move and take him. But Sam was taking his taking his time, savoring very inch of skin he ran his fingers across and mapping out every scar along Garth's back. He leans over and press his chest to the other's sweaty back, giving a shallow thrust. Garth moans underneath him, reassuring him that the other was well ready and begins to move. Starting off gentle and slow, earning little gasps and whimpers from the small man.  
>"Mmph..." Garth closes his eyes and moves his body along with the hunter, presses back to meet his thrusts. Lips lingering on his ear, hot breath scattering on the shell of it as Sam whispers sweet nothings and wraps his arm around his waist to hold him closer.<br>"You're feel so hot, so tight..." Sam takes his lobe in between his lips and sucks on his, giving Garth a shiver. "Burning me alive and it feels so good." His arm brushes against Garth's harden dick, forgotten in between his trembling legs and takes it into his large hands.  
>A soft cry after cry could be faintly heard after each thrust and god, all he wants is to remove the bandana to hear all those beautiful cries. Instead his grip on those slender hips tighten and piston forward, leaving a hard slap.<br>"Mgh!" Garth's head shot up and his body tense in surprise, shocking pleasure running up his spine when his prostate was stuck. Sam holds his head back to get at his neck, his teeth sinking into the skin and Garth's eyes flash bright green.  
>The werewolf growls loudly, his throat vibrating under Sam's lips and arches his back underneath his body. Garth pulls his hands closer to his body and leans into Sam's, like any Omega would when they were marked by an Alpha. Another bite mark to add to the chain that already scatter along his neck and shoulders.<br>Sam pulls back and blows cool air onto the stinging wound, enjoying the shutter it earn from the whimpering man beneath him. He sits up on his knees, grabbing both of Garth's slender hips and slows his pace with shallow thrusts.  
>"Garthh..." Sam lets his head fall back and moans hotly, enjoying the clenching tightness that was engulfing him. Garth bit down onto the gag, he could feel himself on the verge of reeling and moans Sam's name back in reply.<br>Fingers start undoing the bandana, Sam pulls the man up until his back is against his chest and kissing along his jaw until their lips met. Garth mutters his name in his mouth, pulling back with a hazy look.  
>"Sa...hmm...agh," Hands on his hips run up along his sides to massage his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense under his fingers before running back down his back and rubbing his hips. Garth lifts himself up on his elbows, his body rocking with each thrust. He lets out a soft cry and cums hard, letting his head drop.<br>Arms wrap around him and Sam pulls him up against his chest, nuzzling his face against his sweaty neck. His movements picks up in speed, holding tightly as pounds away into his hot body. Garth's head falls back limp onto Sam's shoulder like a rag doll, his eyes closed and moaning little whimpers.  
>"Garth..." After a few more moments, the hunter came with a growl and let let his teeth sink into skin just beneath his ear as he did. Garth let out a surprise gasp and rests his arms against the ones holding him up. Sam presses his hips up against the slender man and holds them there as his head spins with ecstasy, tasting blood on his tongue.<br>Once both men calmed down, Sam lowers him to the floor after he pulled himself from the other's body and sits beside the heaving mess.  
>"Are you ok now?" The only reply was a weak growl from where Garth hid his face in his arms, Sam didn't need another reason to get on his feet and create distance between him and the other. He picks his pants up off the floor as the now heat-haze-free werewolf sits up, his green eyes looking around the room until he turns his attention to Sam.<br>He watches the hunter getting dress with curiosity and sniffs in his direction, taking in the smell of musk and sweat. He reeks of heat, this causes him to sniff himself over.  
>Sam buttons up the last button of his shirt when he hears the rattle of Garth's chains and turns to see that he had moved closer, sniffing him? He smiles at his friend and opens the door to his cell, he wonders if Garth will even remember in the morning.<br>"See you in the morning, buddy." He says, locking in the door behind him. He doesn't even get halfway down the hall before the werewolf is howling from the hunter's absence. "If I get to sleep."  
>Maybe he should borrow some ear plugs from his brother?span/span/pre 


End file.
